With the development of science and technology, more and more electronic products and precision electronic equipment are merged into the daily life of people. Electronic products and/or precision electronic equipment such as Digital Video Recorders (DVR) and the like can especially be widely applied to mobile vehicles such as buses, long-distance passenger transportation vehicles, school buses, shop trucks, container trucks, tourist buses, logistics freight cars, law enforcement vehicles for police, trains, metros, ships, aircrafts and the like for performing audio and video synchronous recording, global positioning, wireless audiovisual real-time transmission and the like, thereby providing more convenience for the lives of people. However, under many conditions, the electronic products and/or the precision electronic equipment may be loaded on a mobile machine and equipment, and the machine and the equipment will inevitably bump due to road conditions and the like and cause vibration in the moving process. The electronic products and/or precision electronic equipment can often be very sensitive to vibration and impact, and may be damaged by excessive vibration.
To solve the vibration reduction problem of the electronic products and/or precision electronic equipment in the mobile machine and/or equipment, many products have been developed in the industry, including such products as a spring vibration reduction structure, wire rope vibration reduction structure, hydraulic vibration reduction structure and the like.
CN202034050U discloses a hard disk vibration reduction device. The hard disk vibration reduction device comprises an internal fixing sheet, an external fixing sheet and a Z-shaped vibration reduction block, wherein the Z-shaped vibration reduction block comprises rubber fixing blocks respectively sleeved on the internal fixing sheet and the external fixing sheet, and a metal connecting sheet connected between the rubber fixing blocks. By using the deformable performance of the rubber material of the fixing blocks, after fixed connection with the hard disk vibration reduction device, the action of protecting a hard disk against vibration damage is performed in the movement of the vehicles. The hard disk vibration reduction device is generally suitable for a single-hard-disk DVR vibration reduction solution, and a set resonant frequency is obtained under a set load.
CN201285657Y discloses a hard disk vibration isolation device. The hard disk vibration isolation device comprises an upper fixing cover and a lower fixing plate fixedly connected together to form an empty box shape capable of accommodating a hard disk. A plurality of square foam vibration isolation pads and rubber sheaths are arranged on the inner peripheral wall of the empty box shape for covering the accommodated hard disk so as to perform the action of vibration isolation.
CN202215654U discloses an oil-impregnated vibration reducer. The oil-impregnated vibration reducer comprises a vibration reducer body. A bottom cover is welded on the bottom end of the vibration reducer body. The vibration reducer body consists of a hard rubber polypropylene middle ring and soft rubber arranged on the top end of the hard rubber polypropylene middle ring. The soft rubber comprises an upper soft rubber ring and a lower soft rubber ring connected mutually. The external diameter of the upper soft rubber ring is smaller than the external diameter of the lower soft rubber ring, and the external diameter of the lower soft rubber ring is smaller than the external diameter of the hard rubber polypropylene middle ring. A cylindrical groove is arranged in the middle of the top end of the upper soft rubber ring, and damping oil is impregnated in the vibration reducer body.
However, there is still an urgent need for a device not only having a simple structure and occupying little space, but also having simple installation and long service life, suitable for varying load conditions and capable of providing excellent vibration reduction and impact prevention protection for electronic products and precision electronic equipment.